Shadow's First Ice Cream
by death mega sega
Summary: Amy accidently hurts Shadow. As a way to make amends, she makes him ice cream. But Shadow has never had ice cream before. What will he think of ice cream?


_**Shadow's First Ice Cream**_

_**7/31/2012 Deathy: **_7;20am I was inspired by CassyG and a shirt/ onezie she got for her daughter. It said something like, "My Auntie & Ice Cream My favorite combo!" Frankly, I'm happily awaiting for the day when I can feed her all kind of goodies. Enjoy this random fandomness.

[][][][

The pink haired girl skipped down the street. Humming a whimsical tune all her own, she joyously pranced to her destination.

The doctor, however, had another plan. He pressed a big button on his flying chair. Launching itself at high speeds, the deployed robot attacked the young girl. She jumped backwards and screeched.

"Ho ho hohoho!" the maniacal laughter filled the air. The keeper of the spare tire was certainly a persistent fellow.

A giant's hand crashed down on the 11 year old girl. A shrill cry filled the air. A yellow wind soon zoomed by. The robot was flung backwards.

"There you are doctor." He said emotionlessly. A small smirk crawling on his tan muzzle. "What are you up to now? I hope you're aware that I have a lot of questions that only you can answer." His voice hissed with maleficence.

"Shadow!" The lord of lard gasped. Quickly hiding his shock, the doctor pressed a big red button. The air filled with grey smoke that no one could see through. "You'll pay for this!" Robotnik screamed as he retreated.

"Well that was a rotten trick." The pink hedgehog coughed. She fanned away some of the smoke using her signature piko piko hammer. The Ultimate Life Form met the hammer. He soon found himself hugging a tree. "Oops!" She gasped as she ran over to her savior. "I am so sorry! Oh so sorry! Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?" She spat out a million questions in the 30 seconds it took Shadow to make the world stop spinning.

However, he was till a bit dizzy. He placed his hand over her jabbering jaw.

"Maria, stop asking so many questions." He spoke softly. "I'm the Ultimate Life Form. A puny whatever that thing is called can't harm me."

"Shadow?" Amy tilted her head. "My name is Amy." She helped him back on his feet. "I have hit you harder than I thought if you think I'm Maria. Let's take you some place where you can lay down."

The red stripped hedgehog woke up in a pallet of fluffy warm blankets. The first thoughts that flew thought his mind were, "These blankets smell nice. They smell like flowers." Slowly sitting up, he examined his surroundings and found them to be completely foreign and very colorful. "This place is so queer." He stated aloud as he stood up. He looked down at the pile of blankets which had formed his bed. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"I was afraid that you would roll off the couch or guest bed." A young female voice stated out of the blue.

The ebony hedgehog turned to see the pink haired girl. She smiled softly. She wore a pastel yellow apron with a pastel pink fringe.

"How are you feeling, Shadow?" She inquired. "I'm making some ice cream sundaes right now. What do you like on your's?"

"Ice cream sundae?" Shadow repeated with a confused expression. "What is that?"

"It's ice cream in a bowl or waffle cone with stuff on it like different fruits, nuts, and chocolate or caramel. Have you never had one before?" Amy asked kindly. She sounded like one of the female scientists who would give Shadow his vitamins and ask about his day on the ARK. The professor referred to them as maternal figures.

"No, I have not." Shadow shook his head.

"Well, would you like to try one? I've already made you one." Amy questioned sweetly.

"Very well." Shadow nodded. He was already standing in her house. Plus it would be rude to decline her invitation. After all, Shadow was trained to be the ultimate weapon, but also to be the ultimate gentleman.

He entered the kitchen and was amazed by the sheer size of it. It was at least twice the size of a normal kitchen. Amy had a large circular table with six chairs around it. The pink hedgehog must've had a big family. Strange since she never mentions anyone, save for that blue faker. Maybe they were related, Shadow pondered. He sat down at the table at her urging. He zoned out into his own little world. He snapped out when a bowl made a tapping sound in front of him. He jolted up to see kind emerald green eyes staring down at him.

"Here you go Shadow." She spoke softly.

"There's no way." He muttered aloud.

"No way of what Shadow?" Amy asked, very confused. Did he not like ice cream or something?

"There is absolutely no way that you and the blue fa- hedgehog could be related." Shadow stated, catching himself at faker. Amy didn't like him to refer to faker in that manner. "but you have 6 chairs at this table. Where are your family members?

Amy bit her lower lip, unsure of how to respond. No one had ever questioned the young girl about her family before. It caught her off guard. Especially since Mr. Antotion was the first to inquire.

Awaiting the answer, the ebony hedgehog picked up his silver spoon, scoped up a bite of ice cream, and popped it in his mouth. "Gerald Robotnik! This is cold!" He gasped making a face at the cold sensation.

"It's supposed to be cold, Shadow." Amy laughed. "It's ice cream. Does it taste good?"

"Before, during, or after the cold sensation?" His ruby eyes glared at her.

"All of the above." Her emerald eyes smiled.

"It taste okay, then that cold sensation catches you off guard. After the freezing of my brain subsides, it's very good." Shadow answered as he took another bit. He made another face, much like a small child who was surprised by the cold, but still came back for more.

Amy Rose couldn't help but laugh as she took a bite of her ice cream sundae. She and her cousin, Rob, used to make that same face when they were toddlers.

[][][][][][][

_**8/8/2012 Deathy: 7;21am**_ Now, 8:23p Yay! It's done! 3 pages written, front to back. 2 pages typed! I joined my school's anime club today. It was very fun! I'll be joining Drama Club next week. I'm so happy that I can join clubs now. For more _Shadow's First_s stories, please check my fanfiction. I'm also selling 2 of my comics on deviantart. Plus, I'm doing commissions! So now I'm done with the shamelss plugging of myself. I hope you've all enjoyed this. Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_

_**P.S.**_ This was not written as a ShadowxAmy fic. I see Shadow and Amy as having a Brother and Sister relationship. I also see Shadow and Maria in a similar relationship. But feel free to take it any way you want. I just don't want to read some nasty review about how someone hates Shadow and Amy or one of the two. You're more than welcome to voice your opinions & ideas, just don't be all rude about it. So you all know how to review, and I doubt any of you are reading my ramblings. I love you all! Hugs!


End file.
